


Always

by sunflowerjohnny



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Sisters, Song fic, deaged arya, i wrote this because i'm a depressed whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerjohnny/pseuds/sunflowerjohnny
Summary: Sansa sighed, walking back to the beach and telling her sister to sit underneath the tree as she walked back to her car, taking out her guitar. Once she was beside her pale sister, she strummed on her guitar. “Arya,” she called out softly to the sniffing girl. “I want to share a little song with you that our mother once taught me.” At the mention of her mother, Arya focused on her sister and sniffled less. Sansa smiled at her adorable sibling, strumming the melody of the song on her guitar.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of an old fic of mine

The sound of the crashing waves against the shore, the sounds laughter and joy of people and the crackling fire filled the warm, slightly breezy air. The sound of scrunched sand as the female dancers moved sideways, swaying their hips to the sound of the guitar and light drums. Their body telling a story about the Gods, the lands and most importantly, love.

The atmosphere was memorable and beautiful as the tourists finally packed up their things and headed back to the hotel, lovers embracing each other while parents carried their sleepy little ones, an affectionate and loving smile on their lips. Siblings holding each other's hands as they walked alongside their parents.

One sibling on the other hand, carried her pale and then younger sister after a long day of work spent dancing along the tunes of the drums guitars and entertaining the tourists. The younger sibling had helped the elderly women with serving and cooking the food. The forever pale older sibling had a proud smile on her lips as she tucked her sleeping sister and pecked her head with a kiss full of love. She turned on the dolphin nightlight, turning off the bedroom lights before gently closing the door, leaving a bit of it open for whenever her sister felt lonely or scared.

The older sibling, Sansa, slowly made her way to her room in her one story house. Once showered and changed, she laid on her side on the large bed, facing the wall with a window in the middle. Surrounding the window were dozens upon dozens of pictures. It were pictures of her when she first moved to Hawaii back when she was five. Then the other pictures consisted of a long brown haired man with a pale woman with long, fiery red hair (just like hers) and pearly set of teeth on various occasions and settings. Other pictures were individual pictures of the woman with a bump in her stomach, smile brighter than the moon and the stars. Other pictures of the couple consisted of; the man having his hand on the stomach of the woman, both smiling affectionately. Some pictures had older boys in them, one with curly dark red hair and the other had black hair and an easy going smile on his lips. The picture of the boys were when they were back in England, their first plane ride to Hawaii, them building their first sand castle and some had them with the parents and the redheaded girl. Unfortunately, you don't get to see pictures of the boys in their adulthood, nor of the parents aging nicely. Instead, the rest of the pictures only contained a baby girl no older than the age of two with the older sibling, carrying the brown haired girl in her arms.

Sansa felt her heart ache, she missed her family terribly. It had been five years since her parents and siblings were killed in a car crush on a rainy night. She was in her hula dancing class while the younger sister was at home with a baby sister. She misses her family very much but, she has Arya now and the little girl reminds her so much of her deceased family that it felt as if they had never truly left. Despite being seven years old she had the loyalty and honor of her father. She also had the determination and grace of their late mother. She was also a good judge of character, just like their brother Robb. Lastly, she had the kindness that Jon had once possessed. Sansa likes to think that after they had died, they all left something behind in Arya and she was ever so grateful for their gifts.

The next day was a beautiful sunny and cool day. And since Sansa, had a day off, she decided that she and Arya should go to the beach for the day. Just to relax, swim and enjoy their time. Sansa had brought her guitar and surfboard with her.

Sansa spent about an hour catching the waves, swooshing here and there and making big crashes onto the shore. She never went too far, wanting to keep her eyes on her little sister, who was busy building a sand castle.

“Arya,” Called Sansa with a cheerful smile as she walked towards shore. “Come and join me!”

The little girl shook her head lightly, causing her sister to frown slightly and whine. Sansa walked over to her sister, crouched down and gave her a trusting and encouraging smile. She held out her hand for the seven year old and when it was grasped, she walked down to the sea but as she drew nearer, Arya planted her feet firmly on the sand.

“Come on, Arya.” Sansa lightly pulled her sister but Arya only whimpered and clutched her sister's legs, eyes filled with tears, shaking her head.

Sansa sighed, walking back to the beach and telling her sister to sit underneath the tree as she walked back to her car, taking out her guitar. Once she was beside her pale sister, she strummed on her guitar. “Arya,” she called out softly to the sniffing girl. “I want to share a little song with you that our mother once taught me.” At the mention of her mother, Arya focused on her sister and sniffled less. Sansa smiled at her adorable sibling, strumming the melody of the song on her guitar.

 

_E ku'u lei_

_E hele mai 'oe_

_A 'ike I na waiwai_

_O ke kai 'uli iho_

_Mai uwe 'oe_

_E ku'u lei hiwa_

_E aloha wau ia 'oe_

_Na kau a kau_

_Ei nei e, oh_

_E ku'u lei_

_I will love you_

_I will love you_

_Always_

_Ke ku 'oe em a'u, oh_

_A pili pa'a mau_

_I will love you_

_I will love you_

_Always_

 

_I will love you_

_I will love you_

_Alway_ s

_Ke ku 'oe em a'u, oh_

_A pili pa'a mau_

_I will love you_

_I will love you_

_Always_

 

_I will love you_

_I will love you_

_Always_

 

_E ku'u lei_

_E hele mai 'oe_

_A 'ike I na waiwai_

_O ke kai 'uli iho_

_Mai uwe 'oe_

_E ku'u lei hiwa_

_E aloha wau ia 'oe_

_Na kau a kau_

_Ei nei e, oh_

_E ku'u lei_

_I will love you_

_I will love you_

_Always_

 

_Ke ku 'oe em a'u, oh_

_A pili pa'a mau_

_I will love you_

_I will love you_

_Always_

 

_I will love you_

_I will love you_

_Always_

_I will love you_

_I will love you_

_Always_

Sansa's voice was smooth, gentle and caring. It would leave any person’s heart fluttering after listening to it even once. Throughout the song, she moved her body sideways, smiling every once in a while to Arya, who happily returned it. Once the song finished, Arya threw herself against her sister in an embrace, kissing her neck.

“Do you trust me, Arya?”

“I…I do.” The little girl's voice was small and slightly high pitched. Sansa pecked her sister before carrying her into the water, never once letting go of her. She taught her how to swim and how to surf. They spent their whole day at the beach, laughing and having a good time. It was a bonding moment that Sansa and Arya would remember for the rest of their lives no matter what happened to them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the English Lyrics:
> 
> O my beloved child, come
> 
> And see the riches of the deep blue sea,
> 
> Don't cry, oh my precious one,
> 
> I shall love you forever.
> 
> You there, oh, my beloved child.
> 
> I will love you, I will love you always,
> 
> When you stand with me, oh, and cling together as friends,
> 
> I will love you, I will love you always,
> 
> I will love you, I will love you always.


End file.
